One-Eyed Witch Passage Meetings
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: Hemrione and Draco have secretly been meeting in a secret passage and finally have a talk about what they are.


**_A/N:_** _This is written for fairytales assignment number 7, task 3 in the Hogwarts Assignments and Challenges. This is also my first ever Dramione._

 ** _Prompts:_**

 _Hogwarts:_ _ **Task #3:**_ _Write about a secret meeting point and what happens there. Extra: One-Eyed Witch Passage; "I don't know why, but this secrecy thing turns me on a bit…"_

 _Quidditch Pitch: "Was that supposed to hurt?"_

 _Final Word count: 850_

* * *

Hermione waited in the secret passageway under the one-eyed witch statue. Though these secret meetings had been going on for several months since she had finally convinced him that there was more than just friendship between them, she always feared that one day he would change his mind. They had so many obstacles that would break them apart, and so secrecy was their only saving grace.

When the witch moved, Hermione tried to hide her sigh of relief as the soft blonde hair came into site. And she flung her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Careful, Granger, or I might begin to think you actually like me," Draco teased as he embraced her back.

She playfully and gently smacked his arm before kissing him. "Careful, Draco, or you might find yourself all alone again."

"Was that supposed to hurt? Besides, I don't think you would do that, 'Mione."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Come on, let's go a little farther into the passage."

And so they walked down as they usually did, just to ensure that no one could hear them past the statue, despite Hermione's brilliant silencing charms. Once they were far enough into the tunnels, they sat down, leaning against the wall.

"You know, 'Mione, I've been meaning to ask you something. How did you know of this passageway?"

"Harry told me about it."

"How did Potter know?"

"You have to swear that you won't say a single word about this to anyone."

"Alright."

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"Say that you'll swear it."

Draco sighed. "Alright. I, Draco Malfoy, swear I will not breathe a word of how potter knows about this passage to anyone."

She gave him a pointed glare for the dramatic tone he spoke with but told him anyway. "When harry snuck to Hogsmeade, this was how he got there. It leads to Honeyduke's Cellar. Fred and George found it first and told him about it."

"I guess it's a good thing that Potter and Weasley decided not to return to school then. Otherwise they might just be interrupting us."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Ron's face would be so red he might just explode. He expects that once I'm done with school, he and I are going to start dating."

"And why does he think that?"

"Because when he asked me out over the summer, I told him no because I was going back to school and he was going into Auror training, so we'd never see each other anyway."

"And what does happen when we leave school? It's easy enough to hide here, but out in the real world, there will always be eyes on us."

"Is that so bad?"

"We've talked about this. I thought you were fine with the secrecy."

"I am, but Draco, does that mean that this ends the moment that school is over? Because-because if I'm being honest, I don't want that. I am fine with the secrecy right now. I don't want to answer anyone's questions. But if this is just going to end, what's the point?"

"I don't want to think about this right now."

"Then when? When are we going to talk about this?"

"I don't know."

"I need a timeline, Draco. I don't want to be wasting my time. I actually care for you, and I want to see where we can go."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. Despite how awfully you treated my friends and me in the past, I'm here right now. And I'm willing to continue to be, but only if I know that you are willing to be as well."

"I-I-"

"You don't have to tell me anything right now, I just need you know how I feel."

Draco simply cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her, gently and softly at first. When she melted into it, he pulled her closer, enjoying the feeling of her arms wrapping around him again.

He had begun to care for her, despite his attempts to avoid it. His mother and father would be so furious when they ever found out. And yet, that thought was not nearly as terrifying as the situation she described. Everything ending with the school year…her dating Weasley…they struck a chord with him.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked into her beautiful eyes. "Hermione, I want to see what happens with us. I want to stop the secrecy. I want to show everyone that I have the most brilliant and beautiful witch on my arm. I don't want any other wizard to think he can have you."

"What are you saying, Draco?"

"'Mione, would you like to be my girlfriend? Not just my secret."

"Draco, I don't know," Hermione started softly.

"But I thought you just said-"

"I know what I said Draco," she interrupted, "It's just that…"

"Just what?"

"I don't know why, but this whole secrecy thing turns me on a bit…"

Draco's eyes grew wide as she leaned forward and kissed him enthusiastically. Then she kissed his neck before whispering in his ear, "In case you can't tell, I'm accepting your offer."


End file.
